Code Geass R3: Naita of the New Order
by Ruin Queen of Oblivion
Summary: 30 years after the death of Lelouch, a new threat has risen from Britannia, and it falls to a new generation to defeat the Empire once and for all. Will include Yuri later on.


_Well, I'm going to try a Code Geass fanfic, this is my first attempt at this so don't be critical._

_And please, I believe that Lelouch is dead, if you think that he is alive despite all evidence to the contrary, that's your problem, but he will be dead in this fanfic._

_Disclaimer: I only own what I made up._

**00000**

**PROLOGUE:**

**FREEDOM FIGHTER**

**00000**

_It's been thirty years since the death of Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia, and for a time it seemed like the world would finally see peace. Revolutionaries such as Outer Heaven and the Black Knights laid down their weapons in favor of a peaceful solution to the crisis, Japan became a free nation once again, and Britannia entered an age of prosperity under Empress Nunally._

_But this was not to last…_

_Ten years ago, Nunally took ill, and despite the best efforts of all the doctors, she died. Lacking a proper heir, the throne fell to the one remaining member of the Imperial Family willing to take it, the sixth Princess Isabella ui Britannia. Known for her harsh treatment of the people of Area 15 during her rule while Charles was on the throne, she quickly repealed the laws set down by Nunally that ensured peace, and starting to build up the Imperial War Machine._

_Her first target was the Free Nation of Haven, a piece of territory carved out of the Britannian homeland as part of the treaty with the Outer Heaven rebellion. Outer Heaven had emerged soon after the first Black Rebellion failed in Japan, and had waged a war against Britannia up until the rise of Emperor Lelouch. Nunally had given them the territory in exchange for an alliance against another enemy, but Isabella had moved quickly to break that treaty._

_Isabella's one mistake was thinking that she could catch Haven off guard, the military commander Ruin had prepared for such a contingency. Maintaining a sect of Knightmare Frames in the event of a Britannian invasion, but it wasn't enough at first, and they were being pushed back towards the capitol of Nightingale._

_That's when they unveiled their newest type of Knightmare, a powerful weapon known as Metal Gear. This weapon pushed the Britannian troops back, until finally its Railgun weapon wiped out an entire city, leading to an armistice to be signed between the two warring parties, forcing Britannia to give over even more land to Haven._

_Isabella then turned her attention to the rest of the world, hitting Japan first for its Sakuradite mines to increase her war machine, slowly over the last 10 years they have been increasing their power over the world._

_Now, it's time for a new generation to take up the mantle of Zero._

"_I'm just a freedom fighter, no remorse. Waging on in Holy Wars, soon they'll come a day, when you're face to face with me!"_

**00000**

**The mouths of envious  
Always find another door  
While at the gates of paradise they beat us down some more  
But our mission's set in stone  
'Cause the writing's on the wall  
I'll scream it from the mountain tops pride comes before the fall **

**So many thoughts to share  
All this energy to give  
Unlike those who hide the truth I tell it like it is  
If the truth will set you free  
I feel sorry for your soul  
Can't you hear the ringing 'cause for you the bell tolls **

**I'm just a freedom fighter  
No remorse  
Raging on in holy war  
Soon there'll come a day  
When you're face to face with  
Face to face with me **

**Can't you hear us coming?  
People marching all around  
Can't you see we're coming?  
Close your eyes it's over now  
Can't you hear us coming?  
The fight has only just begun  
Can't you see we're coming? **

**I'm just a freedom fighter  
No remorse  
Raging on in holy war  
Soon there'll come a day  
When your face to face with me  
Face to face with me**

**0000000000**

**CODE GEASS R3:  
NAITA OF THE NEW ORDER**

**0000000000**

**A CODE GEASS FANFIC**

**BY RUIN QUEEN OF OBLIVION**

**0000000000**

**CHAPTER 1:**

**NEW BEGINNINGS**

**0000000000**

**00000**

_**The Imperial Colony of Japan**_

_**Tokyo Settlement**_

"Naita, wake up already!" Kallen shouts, the former member of the Black Knights, which had long ago gone underground shouts, knocking on her 18-year old daughter's bedroom door.

"Don't you think you're being a little hard on her?" C.C. asks the green haired Witch had been visiting at the time. "I mean, she's just a teenager."

"You raise a kid by yourself for 18 years and come back and tell me that," Kallen says, pounding on the door. "Naita Kozuki, I am not going to tell you again, get out here right this minute!"

The door finally swings open, and a young woman wearing the girl's uniform of the Ashford academy walks out, her red hair tied in a short ponytail as she glances at her mother with deep violet eyes.

"You're going to be late for school if you don't hurry," Kallen criticizes. "Go, grab something to eat quickly."

Naita just shrugs and heads off into the kitchen.

"She's a lot like her father sometimes, isn't she?" C.C. comments, watching Naita go off into the kitchen.

"A little too much sometimes, she got all his bad habits," Kallen says, shaking her head. "And with the Empire cracking down on everything, at least she can get a semi-good education."

"You could move out of the country, the U.F.N. has its borders open to refugees, and your sister…" C.C. says.

"You know I can't do that, Kallen says.

"Right, you and Rachel still have issues to work out," C.C. says.

Rachel Covaks was the true identity of the enigmatic Ruin, the commander of Outer Heaven had been revealed to be Kallen's half-sister. Her mother had been killed in Pendragon when it was destroyed, but neither of them knew the whereabouts of their biological father, or cared. They had just started to get along when the invasion of Haven began, and lead to the use of Metal Gear. They had grown apart since, despite Rachel's attempts to rekindle a relationship, though it was tough since they were in warring countries.

"I've heard they've got a new President in Haven," C.C. says. "Young too, she's only 19."

"The empire might take advantage of this, but as long as they still have Metal Gear…" Kallen says, and C.C. just shrugs.

**00000**

_**The Free Nation of Haven**_

_**Capitol City of Nightingale**_

Nightingale was considered to be the birthplace of the Outer Heaven movement. Where Rachel had spent most of her life at the Covaks family plantation that would become the site for the city of Nightingale, the city was small as far as capitols go, but it housed all the major buildings in the Haven government.

And at the center of it all was the Plantation Home, the house that had seen 5 Presidents in the last 30 years. The hardest term had been of the president Thomas Webber, when the invasion hit, he was attempting to surrender to the Britannian forces. At that time, Ruin was forced to take command temporarily, and lead the effort against Britannia, which lead to the first use of the Metal Gears.

On this particular day, Ruin, a tall woman wearing a silver mask to cover her face, with a black trench coat with golden designs, over a similar top and pair of pants, is making her way into the President's office. 30 years ago, she had received Geass from a mysterious woman named E.E., and 5 years after that she would receive the code, something that she wasn't too happy about, being immortal was a pain.

Staring out the window is the much younger President Lora Heinrichs, the young woman wearing a buttoned up white shirt and black skirt, her brown hair falling down to her shoulder.

"Madam President, is everything okay?" Ruin asks.

"It's nothing," Lora says with a sigh.

"It doesn't sound like nothing to me," Ruin comments. "I've been in this office more than anyone else, I've met all the Presidents that came before you on their first day, and I can tell when something is wrong."

"It's just, I don't know if I'm ready yet," Lora says. "I mean, I'm only 19, it's kind of overwhelming."

"Lora, don't worry about it, you'll do fine," Ruin says, taking a seat on the couch. "When I was 18, I became leader of Outer Heaven when I assassinated William di Britannia, I'm sorry if you feel a bit put on the spot here, but I think you'll do fine."

"So, what's first on the agenda from the military wing?" Lora asks.

"Well, production has the latest class of Metal Gear completed," Ruin says, passing a file to Lora.

Inside is a picture of a mecha that slightly resembles a Knightmare in basic design, but is less humanoid and has a large Railgun attached to its back, in addition to other weapons such as Gatling guns.

"TIMEAS, interesting name, you guys and your Mythology," Lora says. "Still using nukes I see."

"It's what has kept Britannia off our back this long," Ruin comments.

"No wonder, you did destroy an entire city with BEOWULF," Lora says.

That was a sore subject for Ruin, a lot of innocents had been killed during that attack, and it was a mistake that she had to live with.

"How do you live with it?" Lora asks.

Ruin takes a deep sigh, and shakes her head. "You don't," was her reply. "But you keep going, you will never forget the mistakes of the past, but you can do whatever you can to try and make the world a better place."

Lora nods. "The Emperess might try to attack you know, even with Metal Gear..."

"We'll just have to see," Ruin says, and leans back against the couch sighing. _Kallen, Naita, I wasn't there when I should have been, that was my sin too..._ she thinks.

**00000**

_**The Holy Britannian Empire**_

_**Capitol City of New Camelot**_

Only a few miles away from the ruins of the old Britannian capitol of Pendragon, New Camelot had been built within the last 30 years. This was the seat of power for Emperess Isabella, the aging woman in her late 40's is seated upon her throne within the Imperial Capitol, wearing a regal white dress, her black hair greying slightly.

"Whats the progress on the 10th Generation Knightmares?" Isabella asks an attendant, who bows to the Emperess.

"Professor Vertol is making some progress, but they still haven't been able to perfect the design that could overtake a Metal Gear," the attendant says.

The problem that Britannia faced was that Metal Gears, while being slower than the Knightmares that Britannia used, but Metal Gears where heavily armored as opposed to the lighter armored Knightmares. Metal Gears also had attached weapons such as the Railguns and Gatling Guns, but Metal Gear could still take out a large city, as already been proven.

"Very well then, we need to make sure that the 10th Generation is complete as soon as possible," Isabella says. "We have to perfect the design so we can re-take what Nunally lost in the treaty."

"Yes your highness," the attendant says, and exits the throne room.

Isabella sits back on the throne, she had nothing personal against Nunally, she had studied Marianne when she had been younger. She was out to re-claim the territory that had been taken by the Imperial family in the past. She viewed Nunally's reign as more or less an exercise in futilty, but she would make up for what happened.

And she had her eyes set on Haven, who owned territory that she felt rightfully belonged to the Empire. And Britannia would soon re-claim that territory.

"Call Olivia, I want the Knights of the Round to move into Japan."

**00000**

Back in the Toyko settlement, Kallen has just seen Naita off as she heads for school, C.C. is watching, and waits for Naita to leave before she speaks up.

"Kallen, the Black Knights are losing, Britannia is too much of a threat, you know that better than anyone," C.C. says.

"You know I couldn't have done anything, I hated it, but Naita needs at least one parent," Kallen says. "Besides, they don't need me, they need Lelouch."

"Don't think so badly of yourself, you where still an integral member of the Black Knights," C.C. comments. "And plus Naita..."

"Naita isn't cut out for that kind of life, and you know it," Kallen says. "We have to face it, there's no hope for us without Lelouch."

"Zero isn't just one man, he is a symbol, a legend, something that is not limited only to a single person," C.C. says. "Suazaku inherited the title of Zero from Lelouch, but he is growing old, the time is growing near that the torch must be passed."

"Well, its not going to be passed to my daughter, she isn't right for the job," Kallen says.

"Can we really be sure of that though?" C.C. asks. "Was Lelouch right for the role of Zero? Where you right for the role you played in the war?"

Kallen doesn't say anything for a few minutes, and sighs. "C.C., we have to be realistic, war is becoming more and more common. Africa has broken out in Civil War, and Russia is in decay with the warring factions all struggling to control the nation. Can one person, no matter what their bloodline, save the world from all that is happening?."

"Your sister thinks otherwise," C.C. says.

"Oh yes, my illustrious sister, the Right Hand of Outer Heaven," Kallen says, shaking her head. "We're the least of her worries right now, if she really cared, she would have..."

"She regrets not being here for you," C.C. says. "When you live an immortal life, you have a lot of regrets."

**00000**

"Come on Naita, hurry up, we're gonna be late!" A girl with long black hair, wearing the same uniform as Naita says, calling back to Naita, who is rushing to catch up, the two where heading to class.

"Okay, okay Evelyn!" Naita says, running to catch up. Evelyn was her cousin, she had come to live in Japan awhile back, and they had become close friends.

"I am not going to be late to school again because of you!" Evelyn says, stopping to wait for Naita.

Naita isn't looking where she's going, and plows into a guy with a hat pulled down to hide his face. "Sorry, sorry!" She says, picking herself up, and continuing down the street.

The man turns to watch them go, smiling a little under his hat. _So that's Kallen's daughter, the one who's supposed to take up the mask, huh? Well, it should be interesting to see how she fares,_ he thinks with a smirk, and keeps walking.

**00000**

_**Well, that's chapter 1, bear with me okay, it's my first Code Geass fanfic.**_

_**Next time, our adventure continues at the Ashford Academy, and at the end, Naita is faced with a choice. How will it all turn out? What is this choice for Naita? Who was the strange man? All questions will be answered in time.**_


End file.
